Things You Have To Leave Behind
by Mainstream Neanderthal
Summary: The relationship between Will and the girl he had to leave behind. First time at writing anything M Rated so please review xx
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER - Unfortunately I don't own Robin Hood or Will Scarlett or any of the other characters apart from my OCs. (If I did Will would be locked in my cupboard!!!)

First attempt at anything like this so please review xxx

Chapter One

Will Scarlett sat on a hill overlooking Loxley village staring at the blacksmiths house. He'd been there for hours and it was just becoming dusk. He started to give up hope when he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye and his face broke into a grin. He leapt up as he saw the Blacksmith's daughter Rebecca approaching him.

"It's been too long," he whispered, fingering her long dark hair. She laughed softly,

"It's only been a week."

"That's too long." He took her hand and led her to where he had previously been sitting, pulling her down with him. They lay facing each other, neither wanting to look away.

Will had been betrothed to Rebecca Poxon since before either of them could remember. Will thought they were two of the lucky ones; they had actually fallen in love. The only thing he regretted about becoming an outlaw was that he had to be separated from her. He went to bed every night aching for her, longing to be holding her and he fell asleep to dreams of kissing her, making love to her – even though they hadn't shared that aspect with each other, Will often mused that they would have long been married by now and enjoying each other in that way

As it was, he lay there next to her, staring intently into her deep brown eyes trying to memorise every inch of her face. Her cute little button nose that he jut loved, her little beauty mark just at the left corner of her mouth, the way her eyes could see right into the heart of him and tell what he was thinking before he even knew himself.

She had developed that knack when they were just children and he was trying to convince her that it was Luke who had just pulled on her hair to get her attention – Luke who was 3 months old and could even hold his head up!

She knew he was in love with her before he realised it was more than just affection for a childhood friend. She could tell by the way he always looked at her a little bit too long, or the way he got a little bit closer to her than necessary when showing her the latest intricate pattern he had learnt to carve on a piece of wood.

And lying next to him now she could read the look of passion that was in his eyes, knew what was coming as his lips met hers and his hand crept under her blouse edging their way up her torso to her chest. She gasped as his cold hand grazed her nipple, shivers making their way down her spine as his tongue flicked out and met hers gently. She snaked her hand round to play with the hair at the nape of his neck and blushed slightly at the reaction this caused. Will groaned low in his throat and moved to lie on top of her, kissing her harder and faster, his hand moving from her breast to her backside. He lifted her leg so that it was wrapped round him and started to move his hand round to the other side, his breathing becoming heavier with anticipation.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Will was late getting back to camp and was careful not to wake the others. He had just passed Alan on watch who had given him a knowing wink as he passed. Will had just smiled and hit him lightly on the shoulder. "Let him think what he wants," he thought.

He made his way to his bunk and lay down with a smile on his face as he remembered the taste of her lips against his, the feel of her breast in his hand, the way he could feel her heartbeat against his chest as they lay pressed against each other. He grinned at the memory of her panicking when she heard her younger sister's voice calling out to her that she was going to come looking for her if she wasn't inside in five minutes. She had left him with a lingering kiss before going back down the hill. He had watched her until she closed the door and then turned to head back towards camp. This was the part of the evening he hated. Leaving without her. So many times he had nearly asked her to come and live with him in the forest, but deep down he knew it was impossible. She needed to stay in Loxley. Her father had been ill for a while now and with her mother passing away around the same time as his it was left up to Becky to look after him and her younger sister and to make sure they got enough food. Will helped in that department; he always made sure they received a food parcel when the gang were on their rounds but he wished he could do more, wished that he could provide for her properly.

They always seemed to be getting interrupted lately. Will thought to himself that he'd have to find a more secluded spot to meet her than the hill. He'd whispered to her as he ran with Robin, Much and Alan from the gallows that he'd meet her on the hill when it was safe and they'd continued to do so every week since. For Will once a week wasn't enough. He wanted to spend every moment of every day with her and never have a moment apart. He drifted off to sleep thinking of what might have happened had they not been interrupted.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**What do you think? Should I keep going? **

**xxx**


End file.
